


My Heather's Headcanons

by mythicbitchofwesterburg



Series: Chansaw Oneshots (Heather's) [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Character Profiles, F/F, Headcanon, Heather's, Literally just Heather's Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicbitchofwesterburg/pseuds/mythicbitchofwesterburg
Summary: Literally just what my headcanons are for the Heather's Characters. Discussing their likes, dislikes and kinks and stuff....
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Series: Chansaw Oneshots (Heather's) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212122
Kudos: 10





	My Heather's Headcanons

A/N: Ok.. so this part is gonna be boring and you can skip and stuff. It's just going to detail how I see the characters and what they'll be in this collection of stories.

Heather Chandler:

Age: (Right, I'm unsure about this... In the film she references the fact she's a junior, so that would make her 16 or 17. But in the musical there is a short segment sung by veronica that says 'They were just 17' which would suggest that she is 17. So I'm gonna go with that) 17. Unless stated otherwise of course.

Sexuality: Heather is definitely a lesbian. She is a modern lesbian icon and was such an icon in the 80's too.

What she is like in relationships: she's overprotective of her property, she loves to flaunt what she has (if set in modern), she is however respectful if you want to keep the relationship private, she is scared of someone finding out she's gay in case she loses her power (if set in the 80's, or sometimes even in the modern), she is affectionate all of the time- sometimes in the worse places, is always horny lmao, is great at sex like the best, buys far too many things for you, she just doesn't care what people thinks.

Dates with Heather: Fancy restaurants where she insists on paying the bill, Movie nights, Nighttime picnics under the stars in isolated areas, drive-in movie theatres.

Likes: Is a kinky BITCH- loves to try new things, affection all the time, always horny so loves sex, but also loves subtle displays of affections, isn't a fan of petnames but loves to be called a bitch, loves it rough i think, she probably also loves being degraded because people suck up to her so much at school, secretly loves how Veronica defies her

Dislikes: Petnames, men, somewhat having to be the mythic bitch- it's a lot of effort, Heather Duke because they don't get on, when Veronica is mad at her, not receiving affection, being denied sex 

Best Friend: Heather Mac because cinnamon roll uwu

She's probably a switch- Loves being in control

Veronica Sawyer:

Age: 17

Sexuality: She is a bisexual. An absolute Bi-con.

What she is like in relationships: She likes to keep things more lowkey and enjoys taking things slow, she likes when her partner makes things clear as to where they stand (so communication), she will always stand her own ground even against her own partner- she is very opinionated, she values loyalty, will do anything for the people she loves, is also always a blushing mess lmao

Dates with Veronica: Movie nights- she definitely loves horror movies and probably hates romances, loves a drive-in movie night as well, isn't very good at the whole romantic rose petals and candles thing but tries her hardest, she tries very hard to cook nice meals n stuff

Likes: Being in control of Heather, when Heather is happy, when Heather opens up to her so she can help, when she leaves Heather speechless

Dislikes: When Heather is mean to someone else

Best Friend: Martha Dunnstock ✌

She's probably a switch too, loves having control over Heather

These were just silly notes and ideas lmao.  
I'll probably add more to this later idk...


End file.
